


Costume Party

by saphire_dance



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim doesn't appreciate Dick's taste in Costumes, or maybe he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costume Party

“No.” Tim folded his arms across his chest and glared at Dick. He was getting really good at the Bat glare. If Tim had leveled that at Roy, he would have caved. With Dick, well Dick grew up with Batman, it didn't even faze him.

Dick held up a replica of the original Robin costume “Please, little brother. You look great in it.” Roy probably would have caved over Dick's puppy dog eyes as well, but Tim was also raised by Batman. A childhood with Ollie had not prepared him for life with two Robins.

“There is no way you are getting me to wear that in public.” Great, they were going to be arguing about this all week.

“Why do you even have a Robin costume if you're not going to wear it?” Tim, and Dick both flushed bright red. Roy knew right then exactly what Tim had a Robin suit for. “How about this,” Roy plucked the Robin costume out of Dick's hand and gave it to Tim. “You go put this on now, and you can wear whatever you want to the party on Friday, okay?”


End file.
